


ANONYMOUS WHOMST

by hauntedpants



Category: Zeroes Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Gen, I suck at writing but theres only like 9 pics in this fandom so far, I write scripts not full stories don't come for me, idfk, nates pissed, oh wow some actual development into teens powers huh, so suffer with me, thibaults flipped powers, zeroes wouldn't make a good movie cause there are so many fucking plotholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpants/pseuds/hauntedpants
Summary: so basically thibault is now a bellwether bc theres lots of tea in the discord so I'm taking that idea and actually expanding on it cause the writers didn't take that perfect opportunity in the books





	1. Chapter 1

“Woah ppl can see me” Thibault said and everyone looked at him. 

“Why do you say everything out loud” Chizzy asked. 

“Oh wait I forgot you guys actually pay attention to what I say now.” Thibault said.


	2. The fuckening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thibault has stuff he wants people to do. Nate doesn’t, but he still wants people to pay attention to him.

“Alright guys lets focus on this zen meditation” Thibault tells the other zeroes, and everyone starts settling in and beginning to meditate even though they all really don’t know how to meditate. Thibault isn’t planning on teaching them but they’re doing their best. 

Nate’s kinda pissed tho. 

“Hey! Everyone! We have shit to do! Zeroes mission stuff! Stop meditating! Anon doesn’t know what he’s doing with bellwether powers.”

“Shut up Nate,” ethan says, “doing some Uber important zen meditation at the moment.” 

“Not so anonymous now, fucker” Thibault says, crossing his arms and smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder if being a dick is a bellwether thing, or just a Nate and thibault thing" Ethan wonders out loud to Kelsie. 

"thats rich coming from you." Kelsie says. 

"ok but I don't know how I could've stood living with teebo in that hotel for so long, so maybe its just because he can be a bellwether now that he's so insufferable"

"maybe its because you kept forgetting he was there" Kelsie said. 

"so maybe its a bellwether thing" ethan said.


End file.
